


The One With the Baking

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Every year, Cas goes to the children’s hospital around Christmas to preform miracles. Afterwards when they get back to the bunker, Dean gives Cas a reward of sorts.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	The One With the Baking

**Author's Note:**

> New series! I wasn’t gonna start it off with a random sex story but I was feeling particularly merry! Hope y’all like this one! It’s super fluffy I don’t know what to tell you

Dean and Cas just got back from an early morning trip to the store with  _ tons _ of flour and chocolate chips. Sam and Jack, seeing this, head to the kitchen to help them. 

“We doing this again?” Sam asks, washing his hands. Jack is behind Sam as if waiting in line for the sink. 

“Yes!” Cas exclaims. “Dean is taking me to the hospital today!”

“Yep,” Dean nods, unbagging things like eggs and brown sugar. 

“Alright then,” Sam smiles. 

Cas gets Dean’s apron and starts putting it on him, tying it around him, behind his back. Then he kisses Dean’s cheek very sloppy and loud. “Ew!” Dean chuckles. “Salivating before the cookies are even made? Cas, com’ on!” Dean laughs. 

Recently, if two years ago is recent, they all found out that around Christmas every year, Cas goes to children's hospitals and performs miracles. Unfortunately, Cas can only do so much before he’s  _ literally _ exhausted so he goes for consecutive days. 

Dean was the first to find out. It’s not that Cas was keeping it a secret, he just didn’t broadcast it. Okay, so  _ maybe _ he was keeping it a secret. He didn’t want anyone, especially Dean, to worry about him. He’s not  _ defenseless _ after using so much of his grace at once, but he is a much easier target. That and he’s slightly embarrassed about how weak he becomes after. 

But, Dean was very supportive. And not shocked. It’s completely in character for Cas. Dean knows he can’t really do anything to help though and that kinda bugs him. Until he thinks of making cookies for the kids.

Cas was  _ obsessed  _ with the idea of Dean coming with him after that. 

Later, Dean has all the stuff to make a bunch of cookies. “Chocolate chip, Cas. Everybody likes chocolate chip. It’s the second-best cookie.”

Cas laughs. “What's the first best?”

“Uhh…” Dean thinks. “The one with the cinnamon.”

Cas stares at him, smiling as Dean starts baking. “I find it hard to believe you do not know the name of the cookie you consider to be the best,” Cas chuckles. 

“Fine. Snickerdoodles. Are you happy now, Cas?”

“That is your favorite?’ Cas asks, laughing.

“It’s the best, yes.”

And naturally, Sam and Jack became very curious and decided to help. 

And this year, right now, it seems they are doing it again. 

“If I’m salivating,” Cas starts, “Which I am not, but if I am, it’s because you look sexy when you’re baking!”

“Woah,” Sam jumps in, “Family place, Cas. Family place!”

“I am so happy you and Jack are helping again!” Cas cheers. 

“I actually enjoy this. I like rolling the cookie dough into balls, it's quite fun.”

“Good,” Dean laughs. “That’s my least favorite part…”

Cas preheats an oven. “I find it odd that you have a least favorite part, Dean.”

“My least favorite part is measuring ingredients,” Sam chimes in. 

“You  _ also _ have a least favorite part?” Cas tilts his head. 

“My least favorite part is taking hot things out of the oven,” Jack includes. 

Cas pauses. “I suppose it isn’t odd to have a least favorite part, then.”

They all start baking. Not Cas. Cas sits on the counter by Dean just talking to everyone as they make batches of chocolate chip cookies. Soon, Dean is mixing dough, Sam is readying sheets and cooling cookies, and Jack is putting dough onto the sheets. 

“My only concern is that cookies aren’t healthy for the children,” Cas says. 

“It’s fine, Cas,” Dean says, “It’s Christmas.”

“What does that have to do with how healthy cookies are?”

“Yeah,” Sam laughs. “It’s like giving bread to ducks! Right, Cas?”

“Children are not ducks, Sam.”

“I can’t win,” Sam laughs. 

“No,” Dean laughs with him. “You can’t. I think it’s funny you keep trying.”   
“Giving bread to ducks is a serious problem, Sam,” Cas says seriously.    
“You’re right, Cas.”

Cas turns back to Dean, “So maybe we shouldn’t be giving children cookies.”

“Come on, Cas,” Dean smiles. “Lighten up. They’ll be fine. ‘Tis the fucking season, after all…”

“You’re right,” Cas agrees.

“A couple of cookies should be okay, I think.” Jack nods. 

“Yes,” Cas nods. “I suppose it will be!”

“Good!” Dean laughs. “Because we got too many cookies to turn back now.”

“It would appear so,” Cas chuckles. “Thank you all, again, for doing this.”

“Of course, man,” Sam nods.    
“Yeah!” Jack jumps in. 

Dean just smiles at Cas, gazing at him. Cas gazes back until Dean blushes and looks away. “Sam, switch!” Dean shouts. “This is getting tedious, bro.”

“Okay,” Sam nods and they switch spots and jobs. 

“Jack, you good?” Dean asks. 

“Yes!” Jack gives a thumbs up. 

“Good! I really didn’t want to switch with you. I was just being polite.” Dean starts readying a cookie sheet. “Is that all the chips you’re gonna put in?” Dean asks Sam who is holding up a glass, see-through measuring cup filled with chocolate. 

“That’s how much the recipe says…” Sam defends. 

“No!” Dean rolls his eyes. “Measure that with your heart, dummy. That’s not nearly enough.”

“It feels like enough…” Sam dumps it in. 

“Sure, if you want horrible cookies no one is ever gonna eat…”

“Dean,” Sam snaps. “You do your job, I do mine. Leave me alone unless you want to switch back.”

“Sorry,” Dean rolls his eyes and grumbles. “My bad.”

“I think it’s fine, Sam.” Cas looks at the bowl as Sam starts mixing.

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam looks at Dean, and Dean rolls his eyes. “Just following the recipe! I’m sure the people who made the recipe know what they're doing, you know?”

_ “I’m sure the people who made the recipe know what they're doing, you know?” _ Dean mocks in a crude Sam impression. 

_ “Measure with your heart, dummy,” _ Sam mocks back in a crude impression of Dean.

Cas laughs. “That was a very good impression of Dean.”

“What?” Dean exclaims, “No it’s not!” 

“Thank you, Cas!” Sam interrupts. “It is one of my many useless talents… Like being able to read Dean’s handwriting!”

“Shut up!” Dean grouches. “I have  _ nice _ handwriting!”

“It does take skill to read it sometimes,” Cas plays.

“Yeah,” Sam jokes, “You know how handwriting makes the man…”

“Yes, good penmanship and virility are directly linked-”

“Okay!” Dean interrupts. Sam and Cas are snickering to each other. “That’s enough… Sam! You’re over mixing the dough!” Dean moves quickly over to Sam’s station. 

“Over mixing?” Sam rolls his eyes. “That’s not a thing!”   
“Yes, it is! And you’re doing it!”

“Dean,” Cas tilts his head, “I have to say that I have never heard of ‘over mixing.’” Cas uses finger quotes. 

“Well! It’s real! Do y’all want the cookie dough to be runny and weird? No.” Dean takes the mixer from Sam and bumps him out of the way. “Neither of you are bakers.”

“Oh,” Sam laughs, going back to his old job since it seems they are switching again. “And you are?” Sam asks. 

“Yes!” 

“Dean is a master-baker!” Sam shouts. 

“Yeah- NO!” Dean changes his mind quickly. Sam and Cas both laugh. “I don’t like how that sounds.”

“How long have you been master-baking, Dean?” Cas joins in. Sam’s face lights up with excitement when he does.

“He only master-bakes alone…” Sam jumps back in. 

“I catch him master-baking a lot actually,” Cas laughs.    
“Oh-ho-ho!” Sam laughs. “I think Dean master-bakes just to pass the time, honestly-”

“Alright!” Dean rolls his eyes. “That’s enough! More than enough! Just bake the damn cookies.”

“I suppose Dean wants us all to master-bake together…” Cas keeps going. Sam is absolutely cracking up. He loves that Cas joined him. His laugh is making Jack laugh. 

“Who’s side are you on?” Dean grunts, eyeing Cas. 

“Yours of course!” Cas smiles. “You know how much I love to master-bake with you!” Dean smashes dough into Cas’s lips. Cas licks at some of it. “This is unsanitary,” Cas looks at Dean and watches as he licks his fingers clean. Dean chuckles and gets between Cas’s legs. “How will I get this off?”

“Ugh,” Sam groans. “Jack, look away, they’re about to kiss.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiles. “We’re about to kiss…” Then Dean kisses Cas. Grossly. Licking at the dough, then just kissing. 

“Now go wash your hands again,” Cas orders. Dean passes Jack the new bowl of dough as he walks to the sink. “Fair enough,” Dean agrees. “Worth it.”

“Oh!” Jack nods. “Master-baking sounds like masturbating! I understand now!” They all kinda laugh at that. 

Eventually, they have enough cookies made to last them quote “Two or three days.” Dean  _ thinks _ so anyway. And if they need more in that time, they will make more. They all start cleaning up, except for Cas, who gets cookies ready to take to the hospital later. He usually will spend three or four hours there. Visiting and talking with the children. And the children's hospital is pretty far away, probably an hour and a half? So Dean and Cas leave at about one.

Dean never really knows what to say when Cas does this. He obviously thinks it’s really cute that Cas takes the time. It’s not surprising at all given that Cas heals people constantly on hunts all the time. It’s actually crazy. Commonly it’s children, guess Cas has a soft spot. Also babies. Cas loves babies. But, Dean figured out, not to hold them. He doesn’t like to hold them. Dean finds this hysterical. Every time Dean’s got a baby, which isn’t very often, he tries to pass them to Cas. 

“Com’ on, just hold her!” Dean jokes and tries to hand the baby to Cas.

“Um, you can hold her!” Cas says quickly. “She is very beautiful though!” Cas doesn’t say that about every baby so she must  _ really _ be beautiful. The parent next to them always says thank you.

“But Cassie, she likes you! Just take her!”

“There is no way you can know that for certain.” Cas squirms away slightly but not enough to  _ really _ notice. Unless you’re Dean and you’re looking for it. “No thank you!”

In a not weird way, Cas likes to look at babies. Not hold. 

“Cas,” Dean swallows, driving away, “I think it’s really… Cool that you do this.”

“You truly mean that?” Cas asks. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know,” Cas looks out the window. 

“I mean, it worries me a little because it sort of puts you out of commission every night, but you’re always fine, right?”

“Correct,” Cas nods. 

“Yeah, so… It’s nice.”

Cas only does this around Christmas and only if they are not busy with something else. He wants to do it more, but the hospital is so far and he can only  _ drive _ everywhere which is  _ so _ inconvenient. And he can’t exactly do many of them when they are at hospitals for hunts because he needs his strength. Which, if Cas thinks about it for too long, makes him sad because he  _ used _ to be really strong. Much stronger than this.  _ But _ that usually doesn’t stop him from healing maybe one or two people depending on the ailment… Cas remembers a time where he  _ didn’t _ become so weak. Then he starts to think about why he does  _ now. _

“Are you thinking bad thoughts right now?” Dean asks, pulling Cas’s attention towards him. 

“Excuse me?” Cas asks. “No, I’m… I’m thinking about-”

“Yeah, I knew it!” Dean grumbles. “You get this look on your face…”

“No, I do not.”

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asks, ignoring.

Cas sighs. “I wish I could do more… I wish I could help everybody…”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “I understand.”

“But I  _ can’t _ help everybody…”

“Yes, but you can help  _ somebody. _ And that’s a great thing…” Dean sighs. 

“I suppose.” Cas nods. 

“You do so much, Cas… And the people you  _ can _ help will be grateful,” Dean swallows. 

“You’re right,” Cas’s frown turns into a soft smile. 

“I’m always right,” Dean jokes to lighten the mood.

“Are you?” Cas plays. 

“Absolutely, yes.” It’s hard for Dean to be so serious. Really it is. He’d rather joke around. Saying too many  _ real _ things consecutively makes him feel weird. He can’t explain it. 

It’s a pretty long drive but they talk the entire time about random stuff that means nothing but those are both their favorite kind of conversations. 

Cas is pretty excited when they get there but unfortunately visiting doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes so they park the car and wait. They are still talking for a little bit but that dies down. 

Then randomly Cas says, “We can kiss!”

Dean smiles, “But won’t that tire you out?” 

“It’s a different kind of tired,” Cas chuckles. 

“Then  _ yes, _ I want to kiss…” Dean leans in and starts kissing Cas. Cas is smiling though so that makes it a bit hard. It only takes a second before Cas drops it and starts kissing Dean back. It stays pretty sweet, sure there’s tongue, but the kissing is still slow. It’s not like they can get all heated and then go into a children's hospital. Ew. 

But Cas still tastes like cookie dough somehow and Dean is all over that. So maybe it’s his fault when they get a little… Into it. 

Cas’s hand grazes Dean’s dick over his pants and Dean pulls away. “No!” Dean whines. He can feel himself hardening still. “Why would you do that?!”

Cas chuckles. “I wasn’t thinking! It’s a habit!”

“No,” Dean chuckles. “Cas, I gotta- I gotta chill out now! I was doing so good before this, just kissing you and  _ not _ getting hard… Cas!” Dean whines again. 

“I’m sorry!” Cas laughs. 

“Oh yeah, you sound  _ so _ sorry…” Dean rolls his eyes then smiles. 

“I am!” Cas laughs. 

“Okay, it’s going down…” Dean rolls his eyes. “Cas, man, seriously though?”

“My sincerest apologies, Dean.” 

“Now we have to just sit here and talk like virgins do.”

Cas laughs. “Well, it’s almost time if you want to go in!”

“I literally can’t go in, Cas. Not all hot and bothered like this.”

“That’s a good point, but it isn’t visible whatsoever.”

Dean sighs. It’s going away, he’ll be fine. He probably won’t even walk funny. “Can I have a cookie?” Dean asks, politely. 

“Dean,” Cas sighs but then hands him one anyway. 

“These are so good, okay, let’s go in,” Dean smiles and opens his door. 

Once they’re in there and after they check in, Dean follows Cas around as he visits all the different children. After the first few kids Cas visits and as they are walking to another room, Cas asks Dean, “Why do you stand off? You only say ‘hello.’”

“Well,” Dean shrugs. “This is kinda your thing. And I feel like a predator. Just a grown man who doesn’t know anyone, visiting sick kids and giving them cookies? Hella predator.”   
“That doesn’t sound predatory to me,” Cas tilts his head.

“It’s a little weird.”

“I don’t think it weird.”

“Of course you don’t.” Dean chuckles. 

“How is this any different than what I am doing? Am I a predator too?”

“Okay, first of all,” Dean chuckles as they get to the next room. They talk outside the door. “I never said I  _ was _ a predator, I said I  _ looked _ like one. And second, it’s different because you’re really here to heal them.”   
“No one knows that!” Cas thinks for a moment. “Do I  _ look _ like a predator?” Dean doesn’t answer. “Oh no! Do I?”

“No,” Dean shakes his head.

“You’re lying!”

“No! You look like a soft little…” Dean trails off. “Okay, take off your trench coat and give it to me. I’ll hold it.”

“Okay,” Cas nods and quickly takes off his coat. Normally he would poof it away, but he doesn’t want to waste anything. 

“That’s already ten times better,” Dean smiles. “Now, go inside.” 

Cas only heals the terminally ill kids. It may sound bad, but it makes the most sense. Maybe if he was tip-top like he used to be, he would heal everyone then fuck off to another hospital, but these days are different. So yes, if the kid is terminally ill, Cas helps them. The other kids will be okay with the help of the human doctors so that puts Cas’s mind at a bit of ease. 

Eventually, when Cas is too tired to do anything else, he and Dean check out and leave. Dean walks closer to Cas… Subconsciously and just in case. Cas is walking slower, Dean notices. When they get to the car, Dean opens the door for Cas, and Cas slumps in and doesn’t really move. Dean eyes him the whole ride back, he’s just sort of worried is all. But Cas seems fine. Just tired. Like he said he would be. 

They get back around eight o’clock but just go straight to bed. Dean knows it’s an early night, it was the same last year. Early nights all week. Early nights and late mornings. 

Once they walk into the room and after Dean sets Cas’s coat down, he starts undoing Cas’s belt. “Been thinking about this for good while now…” Dean smiles at him. 

“Oh yeah?” Cas smiles back. 

Dean starts fiddling with Cas’s pants button. “I’d say about the last hour of driving…” There was nothing to distract Dean from thinking about it since Cas isn’t as chatty when he’s tired. “Damn button,” Dean grumbles, still struggling to get it. 

“I can do it,” Cas reaches for the button. 

“No!” Dean bats Cas’s hand away, “I got it!” Dean finally gets it undone. Then he gets the zipper down, then Cas’s pants down and-  _ Shoes. _ Damn it. Dean squats down. 

“Wait,” Cas mumbles. “I can actually get these off myself.” Dean stands back up and Cas puts a hand on his shoulder for balance. Which he never does, so it’s odd. He toes his shoes off then steps out of his pants. 

“Sorry I suck at this,” Dean rolls his eyes but smiles. 

“You don’t,” Cas smiles and lays on the bed. “You’re out of practice,” He sighs. “I’ve been spoiling you by talking my own clothes off…”

“I guess that’s it,” Dean kneels on the bed and starts pulling Cas’s underwear off. “Mmm,” Dean hums once he finally gets them off. He looks at Cas. He really does look tired. He’s laying lifeless and still, starfished on the bed. “You tired, Cassie boy?” Dean smiles. 

Cas just closes his eyes and nods. 

“You still want me to make you feel good though?” Dean asks, laying down on his stomach and up on his elbows between Cas’s legs. 

Cas nods again, his eyes still closed. 

Dean licks up Cas’s dick and watches it slowly harden. Dean hums in delight. “Cas,” Dean sighs happily, “You are so awesome. The greatest guy I know…”

Cas smiles.

Dean slowly strokes up and down Cas’s dick. “You care so much…” Dean swallows. Saying stuff that’s real is so fucking hard. 

“As an angel, I’m supposed to care about humanity,” Cas comments. 

“And yet, you’re about the only angel who does…” Dean licks the head of Cas’s dick.

Cas opens his eyes. “We’re supposed to care…” Cas swallows. “I just want… To help…”

“You do! You do it so fantastically…” Dean starts stroking a bit faster. “And just because you’re ‘supposed to’ doesn’t mean you have to. Or that it takes away any of what you give.”

“We…” Cas swallows again. “We were supposed to be your shepherds… We were supposed to tend to you and guide you and love you and take care of you with every fiber of our being. And we have not done a good job of that.”

Dean doesn’t really know what to say. “I think you do a good job of that.” 

“Do you mean that?” Cas asks softly. 

“Yes,” Dean nods. Cas has always done his best and that's way more than most people can say. It really seems like all Cas wants to ever do is help. So  _ yes, _ Dean means that.

Cas briefly puts his fingers through Dean’s hair before dropping his arm back onto the bed. “I love you.”

Dean smiles and looks away, “I love you too.”

Cas closes his eyes back and smiles faintly. Dean takes a deep breath and that helps with the odd weight on his chest. Then he takes the head of Cas’s dick into his mouth which makes Cas twitch. “Mmh,” Cas hums low.

Dean starts bobbing his head slowly as he pushes Cas’s shirt up to his chest to get it out of the way and expose his stomach. 

It’s gonna be a  _ long _ blowjob. Cas isn’t supposed to rush it or anything when they do this. The habit started last year and Dean and Cas both really love it. 

Dean, of course, was crazy horny and wanted to have sex. But Cas was  _ very _ tired. So, Dean asked if maybe he could do something to Cas and Cas wouldn’t have to do any work. 

That’s the rule. Cas doesn’t have to do any work. And because of this, blowjobs are almost always the go-to. Dean just slowly and tenderly sucks Cas off every night they get back. It’s fun for Dean and it feels good for Cas. 

One time last year, Dean jacked Cas off. Cas likes that. And one notable time, Dean opened himself up and rode Cas. Not for very long, but as long as he could. Then finished him up by jerking him. Cleaning up for that one was a bit rough, but it all worked. 

Maybe again this year Dean will ride Cas. He really doesn’t like going longer than a week without Cas inside him at some point. 

Definitely not tonight though. Cas is  _ very  _ tired. Maybe it’s just been a while since Dean has seen Cas like this, but Cas is  _ really _ tired. Maybe he’ll be less tired another time and then Dean can try. 

Dean keeps sucking on Cas’s cock. He can feel so distinctly when precome globs out. It’s hot and salty on his tongue and there’s so much of it. That usually means Cas is getting close. But Cas is getting close faster than usual which Dean raises an eyebrow at. 

“Mmm,” Cas hums again. “Hah…” Cas’s eyebrows come together. 

Okay, Cas is definitely about to come. Dean starts licking at everything the best he can as he’s bobbing his head. 

“Yes, I’m exhausted and therefore am about to ejaculate quicker,” Cas says as if reading Dean’s mind. “And I am about to,” Cas warns. 

Dean doesn’t stop or change anything that he’s doing. The only thing that’s changed is Dean is aware that Cas is about to come. 

Then he does and hot come fills Dean’s mouth. He leans up and forward, smiling at Cas. Cas opens his eyes and sees Dean so he smiles back. Then Dean opens his mouth and lets the come he never swallowed slowly drip off his tongue and onto Cas’s stomach. Cas  _ loves _ when Dean does that. It’s hot as fuck. Something about seeing his come in Dean’s mouth… 

“Messy…” Cas chuckles. 

Dean swallows what’s left in his mouth then starts licking up the come that dripped out. 

Cas giggles and closes his eyes again. “That was nice, thank you, Dean.” Dean climbs over Cas and starts unbuttoning his shirt. It takes him less time than he thought it would, he’s surprisingly doing a good job this time. “Next time, you should try fingering me as well.”

“You’re so awesome, Cas,” Dean smiles.  _ “Lover.” _

“Dean,” Cas chuckles. Dean pulls Cas’s shirt and jacket off of him and Cas moves around to help. 

Dean gets up and starts taking off his clothes but leaving his boxers on. “Oh!” Dean says excitedly. “I got you this!” Dean scrambles around Cas’s coat then pulls out a stuffed animal. 

Cas opens his eyes and reaches out for it. He smiles immediately. It’s a little stuffed bear dressed like a nurse and it’s got the logo of the hospital on its shirt. “Thank you…” Cas genuinely loves it. “It’s new name is Ian.” Cas names all of his things. And on top of that, he remembers all the names. 

“Ian?” Dean chuckles. “Why Ian?”

“I met a girl today named Julie. She’s sick.  _ Was  _ sick. Not any more. But she has an older brother named Ian who stays with her when their mom has to work. I met him, he’s a great person.”

“That’s nice,” Dean smiles. 

Cas smiles and sets the bear on the side table. 

Dean is about to climb in next to Cas but decides in the moment to take off his boxers.  _ Then _ Dean climbs in. He pulls the blanket over both of them then starts shuffling around and wrapping himself around Cas.

“No,” Cas grumbles so Dean freezes. “I want to be the ‘big spoon.’ Turn over.”

Dean laughs and turns on his other side. Cas slowly wraps around Dean. Cas is so warm. He fits with Dean so perfectly. 

“It’s not quite Christmas yet,” Dean says because he feels like he should be wishing Cas a merry Christmas.

Cas answers so fast. Dean definitely wasn’t done talking. “But… ‘‘Tis the fucking season.’”

Dean laughs. “Yeah.” Dean closes his eyes to go to sleep. “Rest up, Cas…”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is gonna be so fun I swear. Also, might change the name if I hear a better one! 
> 
> Happy Christmas and merry holidays my dudes!


End file.
